Assassin's Creed: Apprentice
by sieg2013
Summary: Spin off dan crossover antara Assassin's Creed dan Swort Art Online, dimana para ribuan player terjebak dalam game virtual mematikan SAO, sementara bahaya besar menanti karena Templar Order akan berhadapan dengan Assassins dan tujuan mereka satu. yaitu mencari Piece of Eden
1. Chapter 1

#NP: Rika Mayama – Liar Mask (Ost. Akame ga Kill)

Sequences 01: New Templar

Memory 1:

2022

Insiden Sword Art Online yang melibatkan 10.000 orang terperangkap di game, dan sebanyak 30% persen telah tewas di game buatan Kayaba Akihiko. Di yakini bahwa Kayaba sendiri bergabung dalam suatu organisasi yang bernama Templar Order. Dia tidak bercerita banyak mengenai perkumpulan tersebut karena dia telah bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkan kepada semua orang, dan hanya kalangan tertentu yang tahu tentang Templar. Saat itu, Kirigaya Satoru, sang grandmaster dari Jepang membacakan sumpah kepada Kayaba Akihiko untuk setia kepada Templar Order. Saat itu, sebelum diresmikan game online Sword Art Online. Kirigaya Satoru mengenakan jubah merah berlogo naga dan berlogo Templar di dadanya.

"Do you swear to uphold the principles of Our Order and all that for which we stand?"

"I do."

"And never to share our secret nor divulge the true nature of our work?"

"I do."

"And to do so from now until death – whatever the cost?"

"I do."

"Then we welcome you into our fold, brother."

"You are now a Templar, The Harbinger of a New World." Kata Kirigaya Satoru

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Sumpah Kirigaya Satoru. Kemudian, diucapkan bersama-sama

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Kata mereka bersama-sama.

Semua orang tidak tahu, termasuk Kirigaya Kazuto tentang Templar Order itu sendiri. Memang, hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Tetapi, itu tidak berlangsung lama karena para Templar bersembunyi dan mencoba tidak menarik perhatian nya. Mereka menyimpan sebuah codex Templar dari Prancis, dan Pedang Excalibur yang disimpan di suatu tempat.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan buku dan pedang jatuh ke tangan Assasins meskipun nyawaku adalah taruhannya." Gumam Kirigaya Satoru.

"Oi…"

Ternyata itu adalah Koichirou Yuuki, Kakak Asuna Yuuki. Dia berteman baik dengan Satoru dan bergabung dengan Templar Order untuk menghentikan langkah Assassins yang berusaha mencuri 2 benda berharga milik Templar Order.

"Kayaba Akihiko ternyata orang yang menarik juga iya?"

"Apa nya?"

"Dia berambisi untuk mengembangkan perkumpulan kita lewat game yang bernama Sword Art Online. Ku rasa, kita patut berterima kasih kepadanya."

"Sama saja kita juga berbuat jahat kepada masyarakat. Tujuan Templar Order sebenarnya kebebasan. Tetapi, yang aku lihat malah keserakahan."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ujar Koichirou, "Tetapi aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik hal itu. Aku hanya ingin bergabung karena kau memiliki visi misi dan fondasi yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Assassins. Benar kan?"

Satoru mengangguk. Apa yang dibilang Koichirou ada benarnya. Kalau tidak ada dia, dia sudah pasti tidak bisa menjadi Grandmaster Templar Order di Jepang. Sejak lahir, dia dan adiknya, Kazuto dipisahkan supaya dia fokus menjadi seorang Templar Knight, dan tidak ingin melibatkan adiknya yang masih bayi. Untuk itulah, dia melatih diri sangat keras hingga menjadi sekarang ini.

"Ada kalanya, kau memang benar satu hal."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Kau pantas jadi Tangan kanan ku." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

Mereka bersama-sama tertawa mendengarnya, dan memutuskan untuk memantau semua para member Templar Order supaya mereka tidak mengambil keputusan yang salah.

Namun, ada misi yang harus diselesaikan…

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Memory 2:

07 Agustus 2022

Saat para player masih terperangkap di SAO, dan banyak orang tua yang menangis kepergian anaknya di game membuat Satoru bertanya kepada Kayaba soal insiden tersebut.

"Kayaba!"

"Ada apa, Master Satoru?"

"Kau sudah membaca berita soal—"

"Aku paham, dan aku sudah membacanya. Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, Master Satoru. Ada kalanya, aku ingin menguasai dunia dengan caraku sendiri."

"Aku sebenarnya paham. Tetapi, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bergabung dengan kami."

"Kau meragukan kesetiaanku?" Tanya Kayaba

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja, aku menemukan ini," ujar Satoru dan memberikan kepada Kayaba, sebuah pin yang bertuliskan latin, sehingga Satoru memutuskan untuk melakukan investigasi dan bertanya kepada member Templar Order.

"Menarik. Tetapi sayangnya, aku juga kurang paham soal latin. Kalau Master ingin lebih paham, cobalah ke Kuil Sanzou, dekat gunung yamatana. Di sana, ada peninggalan seorang Grandmaster yang bernama Haytham Kenway. Dia pernah menjelajah sekali di Jepang, dan aku harap kau bisa mencari jawaban di sana. Aku akan log in kembali."

"Begitu iya. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Sebagai Grandmaster, aku memerintahkan kau untuk melakukan investigasi di dunia virtual dan cari kotak itu segera sebelum Assassins mengambilnya."

"Baik, Master Satoru." Kayaba tersenyum tipis menjawabnya dan log in ke game SAO.

Satoru berjalan keluar dan menghirup udara segar.

"Baiklah, pin. Saatnya kita bersenang-senang."


	3. Chapter 3

Memory 3:

08 Agustus 2022

Di Kuil Sanzou, dekat gunung Yamatana. Cukup curam dan banyak pepohonan yang tumbuh di atas gunung. Satoru yang mengenakan outfit seperti Assassins. Mengenakan hoodie berwarna merah bergaris putih, seragam templar yang berwarna merah dicampur putih dan hitam. Serta dia mengenakan senjata seperti pistol abad 18, pisau yang diupgrade jadi pisau dan pedang katana di saku kiri serta kanan, dan dia tidak pernah lupa untuk mengecek hidden blade dan gun miliknya.

Hidden Blade adalah senjata khusus milik Assassins di mana pergelangan tangan dikasih pisau yang tersembunyi untuk membunuh member atau pengawal yang terlibat dalam Assassins Order. Hidden Blade miliknya lancip di tengah dan diberi aliran listrik seandainya dia berhadapan dengan robot automatic yang siap memburunya. Sedangkan Hidden Gun adalah ciptaan bersama Koichirou dan dirinya. Dia membuat Hidden Gun dengan 3 fungsi. Yaitu, menggunakan peluru tidur, amukan, dan mempertajam ledakan peluru nya. Fungsi pertama dilengkapi dengan peredam suara supaya bunyi tidak terdengar oleh pemburu. Selain itu, dia juga beralih fungsi sebagai grenade launcher, dan pengait.

Hidden gun memiliki karakteristik yang sama seperti pistol. Hanya saja, dia berganti type jika dibutuhkan. Contohnya, ketika mengarahkan HG ke musuh dengan jarak jauh, maka menggunakan grenade launcher, sedangkan jarak dekat sampai sedang, maka menggunakan gun. Fungsi ketiga, yaitu pengait jika kondisi berada lantai atas ke bawah maupun sebaliknya tanpa khawatir cedera karena HG dipasang secara khusus dan sensor akan berbunyi jika tidak segera menon-aktifkan fungsi HG ketiga. Simple tetapi waspada.

Satoru berjalan ke kuil Sanzou, yang konon menyimpan sejumlah manuscript peninggalan Haytham Kenway, grandmaster Templar Order dari colonial Amerika-Inggris. Dia yakin, satu-satunya petunjuk adalah Mannuscript tersebut dan dia harus menemukan kotak dan investigasi huruf latin yang rumit.

Seketika, dia menoleh sejenak. Dan tidak ada orang yang mengikutinya. Awalnya dia berpikir demikian, namun ada yang aneh. Mestinya, dia sudah sampai 10 menit yang lalu untuk sampai ke kuil Sanzou. Tetapi, dia masih tidak bergerak. Dia yakin bahwa ini adalah perangkap yang dibuat oleh Assassins. Dia mengeluarkan pedang dan pisau listriknya dan berkonsentrasi jika ada yang menyerang dari belakang.

Dia berjalan mengendap-endap dengan tatapan waspada.

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ada 2 assassins datang dari arah atas sambil bersiap menusuknya. Namun, Satoru berhasil menghindar dan memegang pergelangan tangan mereka hingga para assassin tersebut tersungkur ke tanah. Dia yakin, bahwa mereka mengincar pin yang dia punya, dan ada pesan yang tersembunyi untuk para assassins.

Dia membunuh assassins dengan menebas di bagian leher dan menusuknya di bagian titik tertentu, seperti bahu dan kaki. Sementara Assassins mencengkeram leher Satoru, tetapi berhasil diplintir pergelangan tangannya dan menusuk tepat di bagian jantungnya hingga tewas.

Satoru menghela napas dan menyarungkan kembali kedua senjatanya. Kemudian, dia menyembunyikan 2 assassins di semak-semak supaya orang tidak melihat mayat secara langsung. Setelah itu, dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sana. Sesaat di perjalanan, dia melihat 2 gadis berumur 17 tahun yang mengenakan seragam SMA. Ternyata mereka sekolah di Senior High Chikusai di barat Tokyo.

"Kalian siapa?" Tanya Satoru.

"Ekhhh?!"

"Maaf. Apa aku mengagetkan kalian? Aku Kirigaya Satoru. Aku…adalah—"

"Kau Grandmaster Templar Order kan?" Tanya gadis berkuncir kuda.

"…"

"Jangan diam saja donk?! Tenang saja, aku tidak akan beritahu siapa-siapa."

"Kalian siapa sebenarnya?!" nada Satoru berubah serius.

"Aku Shimasaki Mayumi. Dan ini adikku, Mayuri." Kata Mayumi memperkenalkan kepada Mayuri yang pemalu.

Sekilas, mereka sangat identik. Tetapi jika diperhatikan baik-baik, mereka ada sedikit perbedaan. Yaitu, Mayumi berkuncir kuda, dan Mayuri berkuncir dua. Mirip seperti Twin Tail atau dijuluki Tsundere.

"Memangnya, kau kenal aku dari siapa?!"

"Kau ingat Shimasaki Tooru? Dia adalah ayahku, member Templar Order."

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Gumam Satoru pelan.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us." Kata Mayumi dan Mayuri tersenyum sambil mengenakan cincin Templar.

Satoru terkejut ternyata Shimasaki Tooru punya 2 anak perempuan kembar yang punya darah sama seperti ayahnya. Tetapi, apakah mereka bisa dipercaya? Atau Cuma sekedar mengetahui tentang Templar? Satoru tidak yakin soal itu.

"Kalian kesini tujuannya?"

"Selalu saja pertanyaan kuno. Apa kau selalu sekuno itu, Grandmaster?" kata Mayumi.

"…"

"Nee-chan, hentikan! Jangan bikin dia marah." Ujar Mayuri ketakutan.

"Gak apa-apa. Aku biasa hidup kuno. Ngomong-ngomong, kalian cari benda 'itu' kan?"

"Tidak sich. Aku ingin lebih dalam mengenai Templar. Kedengarannya menggelikan, kan?" kata Mayumi.

"…"

"Mayumi, Mayuri, aku boleh minta tolong tidak. Apa yang kalian tahu tentang pin ini?" Satoru beri pin kepada mereka, dan mengamati bersama-sama.

"Tulisan ini..."

"Tidak salah lagi, Nee-chan. Ichi-san pasti suka soal ini." Kata Mayuri gembira

"Ichi-san?" Tanya Satoru.

"Betul. Dia detektif terkenal. Dan dia member Templar juga. Kau mau bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Baiklah. Kita segera ke sana begitu aku temukan benda itu."

"Oke fix." Mayumi berjabat tangan dengan Satoru.


	4. Chapter 4

Memory 4:

Semenjak pemerintah Jepang sibuk menyelamatkan para pemain Jepang yang terperangkap di game online SAO buatan Kayaba Akihiko, member Templar Order. Bagi Satoru, perbuatannya tidak bisa dimaafkan, tetapi dia memahami alasan itu, dan hanya dia yang paham alasan mengapa dia melakukan ini. Bahkan, adiknya, Kazuto yang bermian game virtual di sana, tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia nyata.

Satoru mengingat-ngingat kembali ingatan yang dia dapat ketika berbincang dengan Kayaba Akihiko.

"Ada hal yang benar-benar menggangguku, Grandmaster."

"Apa itu?"

"Jika Assassins mencoba meretas dengan menggunakan Animus 2.0, system network akan terdeteksi dengan mudah olehku. Tetapi yang ini sebaliknya. Aku sudah mencoba memprogram ulang dengan menggunakan Firewall yang aku rancang sendiri. Hasilnya—"

"Aku mengerti. Untuk itulah, aku mencoba menganalisa."

"Selain itu, Assassins bergerak lagi untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan."

"Kikuoka Seijirou?"

"Kau kenal dia?"

"Dia member Assassins. Tetapi, diam-diam mengamati gerak-gerikmu, Kayaba. Dia mencoba untuk menangkapmu, dan mengambil manuscript yang kau dapat di Nagasaki."

Kayaba memahami laporan yang dia dapat dari Satoru. Dia tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Selain itu. Aku tidak ingin kau terbunuh olehnya. Kau harus lindungi Templar Order dengan caramu sendiri, dan aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang."

"Begitu iya? Keputusannya ada di tanganku, rupanya?" gumam Kayaba pelan.

"…"

"Baiklah. Aku siap menerima titahmu. Tetapi, ada syaratnya."

"Apa itu, Kayaba?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku ingin…kau segera keluar dari Templar, grandmaster."

Satoru terkejut dengan ucapan Kayaba. Apa maksudnya menyuruh keluar dari Templar?

"Apa maksudmu, Kayaba?! Kau kira—"

"Soal itu, aku paham grandmaster bingung dengan ucapanku. Tetapi, ada kalanya kau harus percaya kepadaku. Templar sekarang menjadi rumit jika dipimpin oleh seorang grandmaster sepertimu. Ada ketidakpuasan dalam diri mereka. Mereka ingin kaya, kuat dan berkuasa di negeri sakura. Dari awal, Negara kita sudah terancam oleh Templar Order, entah itu palsu maupun anggota asli. Mereka telah mendapatkan box dan berusaha mendapatkan apel eden."

Satoru kaget mendengarnya. Tubuhnya tersetrum sengatan listrik oleh ucapan Kayaba barusan. Apa dia Cuma bercanda? Tidak! Dia pasti serius karena raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia serius, dan tidak main-main. Satoru mempelajari emosi dan raut wajah orang selama bertahun-tahun di Inggris maupun Amerika sebagai Templar Order semasa dia masih anggota.

"Apel eden? Apa kau gila?! Kalau mereka mengambil seenaknya, bumi akan—"

"Soal itu, aku mengerti! Tetapi, mereka tidak memahami pengertian yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin meneruskan apa yang diperjuangkan oleh Master Shay Patrick Cormac. Sesaat dia berada di Lisbon, Portugal, secara tidak sengaja mengambil bagian eden. Tetapi apa yang terjadi?! Gempa bumi! Dan Shay menyalahkan Assassins karena mereka tidak memahami piece of eden itu sendiri. Mereka hanya ingin mengambil apel, tetapi yang mereka ambil adalah pohonnya."

"Tetapi—"

"Untuk itulah, aku menyelamatkan mereka dengan memainkan game virtual Sword Art Online supaya mereka tidak menderita gempa bumi. Dan grandmaster tidak perlu khawatir karena aku menggunakan pendeteksi gempa jika terjadi sesuatu. Untuk itulah, grandmaster harus percaya kepadaku. Inilah satu-satunya yang kita punya sekarang."

Apa yang disampaikan Kayaba benar. Ada sesuatu yang salah dalam system Templar Order. Namun, Satoru berkata, "Beri aku waktu dan aku mau lihat situasi. Jika benar-benar terjadi, sebaiknya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Buatlah Assassins. Kerjasama lah dengan Kikouka. Kalau aku bilang kepadanya, dia pasti membenciku karena aku member Templar Order. Sedangkan grandmaster, dia tidak mengetahui wajahmu dan julukanmu. Jujurlah kepadanya kalau kau dulu Grandmaster. Dan satu lagi." Usul Kayaba.

"…"

"cari member 5 orang dan 1 orang penerus. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, Grandmaster."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Mayuri menepuk pundak Satoru dengan malu.

"Kenapa, Grandmaster? Apa Grandmaster baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Satoru.

"Tentu saja." Ujar Mayumi tersenyum, "Dan tolong, jangan menggunakan Hidden Blade kalau Grandmaster tidak ingin terkena amukannya. Dia hari ini sensitive."


	5. Chapter 5

#NP: GarniDelia - Blazing

Sequences 02: Find Piece of Eden

Memory 1:

Dia ternyata tinggal di apartemen, dan berada di lantai 6. Tidak terlalu kaya, tetapi tidak terlalu miskin. Kondisi catnya memudar karena sudah lama tidak ditinggali. Untungnya, pemiliknya selalu rajin memonitoring apa yang kurang, seperti atap bocor, cat pudar dan lain-lain. Satoru ingin sekali tinggal di sana, tanpa khawatir ada yang menjaganya. Dia memimpikan bahwa suatu saat nanti kehidupannya akan kembali normal tanpa ada misi, Templar, Assassins dan Piece of Eden, (mungkin bagian itu pengecualian).

Satoru, Mayumi, dan Mayuri melihat seketika melihat seorang gadis yang menangis. Dia \berambut pendek, dan dia membawa pedang kendo.

"Sugu…"

"Grandmaster kenal dia?" Tanya Mayumi

"Sedikit. Dia Kirigaya Suguha, adiknya Kazuto meskipun mereka sepupu."

"Dan apa dia—"

"Gak. Dia tidak mengenaliku. Itu lebih baik, karena dia sibuk menyelamatkan Kazuto."

Satoru memutuskan untuk menemui Ichi-san segera daripada simpati kepadanya. Lalu, dia menekan bel.

"Permisi!" teriak Mayumi dan Mayuri

Awalnya tidak ada jawaban, tetapi ada kata sandi yang dikhususkan untuk para member Templar Order

"Code nya?" Tanya Ichi-san dengan pengeras suara.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us!" kata mereka serempak.

Seketika, pintunya terbuka. Tetapi Satoru memanjat terlebih dahulu karena dia melakukan sesuatu sebelum masuk. Dia memanjat per kamar, jendela dan memegang ujung kayu yang berada di atap. Memang, jika di Animus, system di namakan Synchronize. System ini meng-sync antara satu kota dengan player. Tetapi, dia punya tujuan lain.

Satoru memasang pengait dan mengikat talinya. Lalu, dia memasang jebakan, seperti booby trap atau peledak otomatis yang dirancang hanya untuk para Assassins. Bisa jadi, dia waspada seandainya para Assassins mencoba menggunakan Eavesdrop untuk mendengarkan percakapan.

Kemudian, Satoru menghentikan sejenak dan memulai bertanya kepada Ichi-san. Dia yakin, pasti ada jawaban yang tersembunyi di balik pin tersebut..

"Ichi-san. Maaf permisi—"

"Gak apa-apa, Grandmaster. Aku merasa tersanjung bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Grandmaster."

"Panggil saja aku Master Satoru. Salam kenal." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

Nama sebenarnya adalah Morinaga Ichinose. Dia biasa dipanggil Ichi-san kata Mayuri. Satoru menoleh dan ternyata ada Koichirou Yuuki yang duduk bersama seorang pria berambut putih dan mengenakan outfit Templar Order. Begitu juga Ichi-san. Dia berambut keriting meski sudah dikuncir kuda, dan berusaha untuk meluruskan rambutnya. Kulit putih, dan mengenakan seragam detektif yang berlogo Templar di bahu sebelah kanan.

"Siapa dia Koichirou?"

"Dia adalah Kurugawa Koji. Dia member Templar, dan dia sangat mengagumimu, Master Satoru."

"Salam kenal, Grandmaster Satoru." Kata Koji

"…" disambut Satoru tersenyum.

"Baik, aku di sini punya misi untuk kalian. Kalian tahu pin yang diberikan nenek moyang kita pada zaman Tokugawa? Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." Kata Satoru menjelaskan

Mereka mengamati bersama-sama pin tersebut.

"Seperti yang saya bilang, petunjuk ini hanya satu-satunya yang bisa kita dapatkan unuk menemkan Piece of Eden, seperti apel. Tetapi, yang perlu kita waspadai sebenarnya adalah pohonnya. Jika kita mengambil pohonnya, gempa bumi dalam satu kota. Pada tahun 1773, Shay menemukan piece of Eden di Lisbon, Portugal berkat manuscript dan peta lokasinya. Tetapi, yang dia dapat adalah pohon, dan dia menyalahkan Assassins karena mereka tidak memahami bencana yang timbul. Sampai sekarang, mereka masih tidak menyadari hasil yang mereka perbuat jika mereka mengambil pohonnya."

"Dengan kata lain, benda ini tidak boleh diambil. Lalu, tujuan Templar apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Tujuannya adalah menghentikan para Assassins yang masih dibutakan tujuan lama, yaitu mengambil apel eden dengan tujuan mengontrol, dan memusnahkan dunia. Templar menurutku pandanganku, harus diubah mindsetnya. Yaitu menghentikan, dan mencari lokasi piece of Eden itu sendiri tanpa harus merusaknya. Kalau perlu, kita bantai para Assassins tersebut hingga akar tak tersisa." Kata Satoru.

"Rumit sekali. Seperti inikah pertemuan Templar Order?" gumam Mayumi dalam hati.

"Tetapi, lihat ini. Di sini tertulis 'Bumi akan berpijak ke atas hingga mencapai langit ke tiga. Apa maksudnya."

"Kau bisa mengartikan?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Jangan salah, Koichirou-san. Aku detektif sekaligus petarung." Ujar Ichi-san

"Maaf." Jawab Koichirou singkat

"Kita harus bergerak supaya tidak jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Kalian harus menemui para member Templar untuk kerja sama melawan para Assassins. Dan aku yakin," kata Satoru sambil memonitoring jam tangannya, "Akan ada tentara yang datang untuk bertanya kepada kita. Jadi, aku harap mereka bukan para Assassins."


	6. Chapter 6

Memory 2:

Dan Satoru salah mengira. Mereka adalah para Assassin yang dilatih untuk memburu para Templar. Koichirou mengintip lewat jendela dan menyiapkan segala sesuatu untuk membunuh para Assassin.

"Sial! Mereka ke sini!" geram Koichirou

"Grandmaster. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ichi-san.

"Bawa pin itu dan keluar dari sini. Aku yang hentikan mereka!" perintah Satoru.

"Jangan, Master Satoru. Kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Ini perintah, Koichirou. Jika tidak, manuscript dan box itu akan jatuh ke tangan mereka. Apa kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi?! Sebagai grandmaster, aku perintahkan Koichirou untuk melindungi para member Templar dari serangan Assassins sampai mati."

Koichirou memejamkan sejenak. Kemudian, dia mengangguk tegas.

"Semuanya! Ayo keluar dari sini!"

"Ok! Master Satoru, jangan mati iya!" ujar Mayumi.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak akan mati di sini. Masih ada yang harus aku selesaikan." Kata Satoru tersenyum.

Mereka meninggalkan satoru sendirian di apartemen Ichi-san. Seketika, Mayumi terlihat khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Satoru.

"Ku mohon, jangan sampai dia mati. May the Father of Understanding guide us." Kata Mayumi berdoa dalam hati.

Satoru bersiap menggunakan pedang dan pisau katana. Para tentara mendobrak pintunya dan menembak dengan menggunakan AK-47. Satoru merunduk dan menembak dengan hidden gun tepat ke mata kakinya. Tentara tersebut berteriak kesakitan, dan tentara lainnya menodongkan pistol ke kepala Satoru.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak tentara kedua.

Satoru tersenyum dan menancapkan hidden blade ke pergelangan tangannya dan tangan kanan Satoru menusuk ke leher tentara kedua. Kaget karena serangannya, Tentara ketiga menembak cepat ke Satoru, namun dia menggunakan tubuh tentara kedua sebagai perisai. Kemudian, Satoru mendorong tubuh tentara kedua hingga ketiga tersungkur ke lantai, dan dia menusuk tepat ke jantung tentara tersebut.

Tentara keempat terkejut, tetapi ditembak duluan oleh Satoru. Tepat mengenai di kepalanya. Satoru mengisi ulang, dan melompat dari lantai 6 (untungnya dia tidak mati). Dia melakukan aba-aba untuk mendarat sambil berlari zig zag ke tentara kelima dan keenam. Dia hanya menggunakan pisau listrik. Tentara kelima melempar granat dan tentara keenam menembak ke bawah supaya Satoru terjepit. Namun, dugaannya salah. Karena dia dilatih oleh Assassins dan Knight yang bergabung dengan Templar Order, dia sudah paham gerakan musuh. Dia memutarbalikkan tubuh dari arah kiri sambil menendang ke bagian wajah tentara keenam. Tentara kelima hanya bengong, dan berusaha untuk menembaknya dengan cepat. Namun sayang, Grandmaster tersebut melempar pisau listrik tepat di lehernya hingga tewas.

Pertarungan cukup mudah bagi Satoru. Namun, dia menganggap pertarungan ini bukanlah awal dari akhir. Melainkan dia semakin waspada dengan para Assassins. Dia khawatir jika pin tersebut jatuh ke tangan mereka. Dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya jika sampai itu terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul 3 mobil sambil menembak dengan SMG. Satoru langsung berlari kencang dari serangan tembakan.

"Tch! Mereka masih belum menyerah juga!" ujar Satoru dalam hati.

Saat itulah, Satoru memiliki ide, yaitu memasang jebakan dan bersiap menyerang. Anehnya, musuh tidak menuju kemari. Satoru heran, dan langsung menemui ke tempat kejadian. Ternyata 3 mobil tersebut hancur terbelah. Satoru melihat sekilas ada benas di depannya, dan ternyata ada orang yang berdiri mengenakan outfit Templar. Hanya saja, dia mengenakan Black Templar. Berbaju hitam dilengkapi hoodie dan gas mask di mulutnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us, Grandmaster Satoru. Aku S17," ujar pria yang bernama S17. Lalu, saat awan mengepul di sekelilingnya, dia menghilang begitu saja.

Satoru bingung. Dia bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya pria itu? Dan apa tujuannya? Tetapi yang jelas dia ingat hanya satu. Pria itu adalah member Templar Order, dan cara tarungnya sama persis.

"Tidak salah lagi. Dia dilatih oleh Grandmaster, Otto Reinshdalt."


	7. Chapter 7

Memory 3:

Grandmaster sebelum Kirigaya Satoru adalah Otto Reinshdalt. Dia berumur 64 tahun. Tetapi, gaya latihan dan seni bertarungnya mirip seperti Templar Knight pada abad 12-14. Dia punya prinsip bahwa 'Orang yang memiliki jiwa yang tangguh, akan memiliki tanggung jawab besar dan tidak punya rasa takut untuk gagal. Gagal, Bunuh!'. Prinsip itulah yang membuat beberapa member Templar tidak mampu berguru kepadanya. Hanya Satoru dan pria yang bernama S17 yang sanggup dilatih olehnya. Untuk itulah, dia terkejut jika bertemu dengan sesama berguru dengan Otto Reinshdalt.

Kirigaya Satoru berjalan untuk mencari petunjuk baru supaya segera menemukan Piece of Eden. Tetapi, dia harus menemukan manuscript atau box yang berisi peta lokasi Piece of Eden.

Dia menggeledah satu persatu orang yang berhasil dia bunuh. Kemudian, dia menemukan sebuah peta di saku Tentara keempat. Dia membuka peta tersebut, dan ternyata berisi manuscript dalam bentuk FD. Dia rampas dan membaca seksama tulisannya:

"_Mr. S, aku ingin kau menangkap Kirigaya Satoru. Terdengar mengerikan, bukan? Tetapi ini perintah dari Menteri Jepang, Akisugi Goro. Dia menginginkan sebuah emas yang tidak pernah habis. Aku tahu kau tidak tertarik hal ini, tetapi percayalah. Dia mau berbagi emas denganmu, dan INGAT! Hanya kau yang terima. Berhati-hatilah dengan Koichirou Yuuki. Kalau perlu, bunuh dia segera!"_

_TTD,_

_Mentor_

_NB: Jangan bunuh Kirigaya Satoru. Ada hal yang ingin aku diskusikan dengannya._

Satoru membaca seksama, dan nafasnya tidak karuan. Bayangkan saja, target para Assassins tidak hanya Piece of Eden, tetapi juga dirinya. Dia tidak paham mengapa mereka ingin menangkapnya? Bukan malah membunuhnya? Dia tidak habis pikir dengan si Mentor.

Namun, Satoru tidak berlarut-larut dalam kebingungan. Dia berusaha mencerna isi pesan tersebut, dan dia bermaksud untuk memberitahukan kepada Koichirou semata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, para member Templar Order, yaitu Morinaga Ichinose, Shimasaki Mayumi, Mayuri, Koichirou Yuuki, dan Kurugawa Koji. Mereka menghampiri Satoru.

"Tidak kusangka, Master benar-benar hebat dalam bertarung," puji Koji.

"Tidak juga. Ngomong-ngomong, ada hal yang ingin aku omongkan," kata Satoru.

Kemudian, Satoru menjelaskan dari pertarungan melawan para Assasins, bertemu dengan S17 serta surat perintah dari Mentor untuk menangkap Kirigaya Satoru dan Koichirou Yuuki.

"Begitu? Aku yakin itu adalah Subject 17," yakin Koichirou.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, master Koichirou?" Tanya Mayuri.

"Dia adalah temanku, dan dia bergabung dengan Templar karena nenek moyangnya adalah Shay Patrick Cormac. Bisa dibilang, gaya bertarungnya sama persis meski sedikit mirip dengan Jacques de Molay." Kata Koichirou.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan peta tersebut? Apa kau sudah menemukan apa yang kau cari?" Tanya Ichi-san.

"Sebenarnya sich…ketemu…hanya saja…" ujar Satoru ragu.

Memang, dia berhasil menemukan peta tersebut. Tetapi permasalahannya bukan itu.

"Ada apa masalah apa, Master? Tidak biasanya?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Kalian pilih kabar baik apa kabar buruk?" Tanya Satoru.

"Kabar baik saja dolo." Usul Koichirou.

"Para Assassins masih belum mengetahui lokasinya karena aku sudah bunuh semua para tentara. Apalagi, S17 sudah menghancurkan 3 mobil sekaligus. Jadi otomatis mentor tidak bisa mengikuti kita lagi alias AMAN."

"Lalu, kabar buruknya?" Tanya Mayumi.

"Lokasinya benar-benar jauh, dan kalian pasti tidak percaya. Lokasinya berada di istana Versailles, Prancis."

"Dan lebih buruk lagi. Pasti kau bertemu orang itu, kan?" kata Koichirou menghela napas berat.

Satoru mengangguk muram.

"Dan aku tidak ingin membicarakannya. Terlalu sedih." Kata Satoru.

"Apa maksudnya, Koichirou?" Tanya Ichi-san.

"Dia akan bertemu…seorang yang tidak dia sukai…Nikolas Sarkozy, sang member Templar Order."


	8. Chapter 8

#NP: Flow Granrodeo – 7 (Ost. Nanatsu no Taizai)

Sequence 3: My Field, My Rule

Memory 1:

Koichirou pernah sekali menggunakan animus versi terbaru. Yaitu versi 3.0. semenjak system tersebut dibajak oleh para Assassins, dia kesulitan menggunakan nerve gear untuk log in. meski begitu, dia terus menembus firewall milik Assassins dan berusaha informasi terbaru mengenai rencana mereka selanjutnya.

Ternyata, dia salah.

Dia berada pada masa 7 Years After. Di mana, konflik Shay Patrick Cormac, mantan Assassins yang membelot ke pihak Templar karena ditolong oleh Colonel George Monro. Untuk itulah, dia harus menghentikan para Assassins, termasuk Liam dan Achilles Davenport.

Koichirou berubah menjadi seorang politikus yang terkenal saat itu. Rambutnya dikuncir pendek, tampilannya flamboyant, dan dia menutupi dirinya dengan berjubah hoodie berwarna hitam.

Ternyata dia menjadi Francois Saint-Germain. Tokoh antagonis dalam seri Assassin's Creed: Unity. Dia mengamati tubuhnya dan terlihat berumur 21 tahun.

"Masih muda kayaknya?" gumam Koichirou dalam hati.

Saat berada di istana Versailles, Prancis, Germain berusaha menembus pengawal istana.

"Permisi. Aku Francois Saint-Germain."

"Bon Jour, Monseiur Germain. Silakan masuk," kata pengawal istana.

Germain tersenyum mendengarnya. Monseiur? Apaan artinya? Rata-rata bangsawan jepang menghormati adat milik Inggris, tetapi sebagian besar tidak mengerti bahasa Prancis. Bahkan, budaya Prancis sulit ditemui di pelosok Jepang.

Dia berjalan, dan ternyata ada kerumuman banyak sekali di dalam. Saat itulah, muncul Shay Patrick Cormac yang baru saja keluar dari istana.

"Pasti dia sedang membunuh orang. Tidak salah lagi," gumam Germain.

Germain langsung menemui Shay secara langsung.

"Bon Jour, Monseiur Shay. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku," ujar Germain.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Shay.

"Namaku Francois Saint-Germain. Member Templar di Paris. Sama sepertimu,"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Semua orang membicarakanmu, Monseiur Shay. Ayo ikuti aku. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Usul Germain.

Shay tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti usulan Germain. Dari tampangnya, Shay curiga dengan Germain karena bisa saja dia membunuhnya. Tetapi dia mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

"Monseiur Shay, aku ingin bertanya. Manuscript dan kotak itu. Akan kau apakan?" Tanya Germain sambil berjalan.

"Aku tidak akan biarkan benda-benda tersebut jatuh ke tangan Assassins. Apalagi Achilles."

"Bukannya dia tidak punya pengikut?" Tanya Germain.

"Achilles punya link di mana-mana. Termasuk di Paris. Dia mengirim sinyal ke mereka, termasuk Charles Dorian."

"Lalu, kau akan memberikannya kepada siapa?" Tanya Germain.

"Grandmaster Kenway. Apa kau mengenalnya?" kata Shay.

Tentu saja dia ingat. Koichirou maupun Germain mengagumi visi dan misi Haytham Kenway meski ayahnya, Edward Kenway seorang Assassin. Dia berharap suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu dengannya dan sparring dengan ex-Assassin tersebut.

"Berhati-hatilah, Monseiur Shay. Jika kau berhadapan dengan anaknya—"

"Anaknya? Bagaimana kau mengetahui kalau Charles punya anak?"

"Aku pernah sekali berjumpa dengan Charles, dan dia punya anak. Namanya Arno Dorian. Semoga beruntung, Monseiur Shay. Kita akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Kata Germain.

"I Make My Own Luck, Monseiur Germain," ujar Shay tersenyum.

Saat itulah, Shay menghilang.

Kejadian ini membuat Koichirou bangun.

"Sudah kuduga," ujar Satoru.

"Apanya?"

"Kau bermimpi lagi bertemu dengan Shay," gerutu Satoru.

"Maaf, Master. Tetapi Master mengetahui lokasi benda-benda tersebut?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Satoru singkat.

"Jangan bilang—"

"Manuscript dan the box selanjutnya berada di Istana Versailles, Paris. Dan aku harap, para gadis membawa masker karena lokasinya di got."


	9. Chapter 9

Memory 2:

Apa yang diucapkan oleh Satoru memang benar. Lokasinya berada di bawah tanah Istana Versailles, Paris.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, baunya benar-benar menyengat. Sampai-sampai, para turis ogah mau ke sana. Tetapi untungnya, banyak turis yang jarang kesana memudahkan Satoru dan lainnya untuk menemukan Manusricpt dan box yang disimpan.

Satoru mendapatkan Informasi itu dari Intel pribadinya. Dia tidak mau memberikan lebih lanjut kepada mereka karena sudah melakukan perjanjian rahasia, dan Intel tersebut akan mengikuti kemanapun arah dan tujuan misi tersebut.

"Sepertinya, bau sampah di mana! Huwekk!" kata Ichi-san mual.

"Tentu saja. Namanya juga got. Kalau bukan got, rasanya gak mungkin sebau gini. Ikhhh!" ujar Mayumi jijik.

"Aku…suka baunya Nee-chan," puji Mayuri.

"Kau gila iya? Kau mana tahan bau kayak gini. Aduhhhh!" geram Mayumi.

"Sudah jangan berisik! Master Satoru sedang konsentrasi. Benar kan, master?" kata Koji.

"…"

Hening.

"Kayaknya ini perangkap." Gumam Koichirou

"Kau benar. Ada hal yang aneh. Sepi, tetapi ini terlalu sepi." Ujar Satoru.

Memang, dari terlihat sepi. Namun, apa maksudnya terlalu sepi? Bukannya got memang seperti itu selain ada bunyi tikus yang berkeliaran di mana-mana.

"Koichirou, gunakan kapur bersama." Perintah Satoru.

"Ok!" kata Koichirou.

Ternyata dugaan Satoru dan Koichirou benar. Tempat ini dipasang perangkap supaya mereka tidak bisa berkutik, dan laser tersebut akan membelah mereka menjadi dua. Koichirou menggunakan darts merah untuk memindahkan cermin yang tidak terpantulkan, hingga cerminnya mengarah ke arah kiri. Cermin itu memantul ke cermin lainnya, hingga lasernya pindah ke samping kiri Mayumi. Ternyata, ada tombol yang berfungsi sebagai pembuka jalan.

"Wow!" Mayumi terkejut.

"Nee-chan. Rambutmu…" ujar Mayuri.

Mayumi memegang rambutnya, dan ternyata poninya kena potong laser. Dia berteriak kencang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Mayumi.

Satoru menutup mulutnya supaya diam. Dia tidak ingin cari masalah dari bawah. Bisa-bisa, dia dicurigai seperti teroris.

"Kau bisa diam tidak?" Tanya Satoru.

"Tetapi, kan rambutku—"

"Lebih penting mana, rambut atau nyawa?" tegas Satoru.

Seketika, Mayumi terdiam dengan ucapannya. Dia benar. Koichirou berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya. Jika Koichirou tidak menggunakan darts seperti tadi, Mayuri tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika sampai kakaknya meninggal.

"Aku mengerti, Master. Ngomong-ngomong, sudah sampai apa belum?" Tanya Mayumi.

Ichi-san dan Koji sedang mengamati tulisan-tulisan latin yang bertengger di tembok.

"Kau sedang ngapain?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Hidup Revolusi Prancis! Assassin akan memburu Templar sampai tidak bersisa. Kejam sekali." Kata Ichi-san membaca tulisan latin.

"Itu tidak penting, Ichi-san. Yang penting adalah—"

"Itu penting. Karena tertulis, suatu saat Grandmaster Templar akan dikhianati oleh para member dengan 3 hal. Harta, kekuasaan dan kekuatan." Kata Ichi-san

Seketika, Satoru bergidik pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh Ichi-san. Sudah saatnya dia memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya. Dia punya firasat buruk pasti akan terjadi menimpa dirinya, termasuk mereka.

"Kawan-kawanku, ada yang harus aku jelaskan sebelum mengambil benda-benda tersebut." Kata Satoru.

Satoru menjelaskan perbincangan mengenai Kayaba Akihiko untuk keluar dari Templar, Koichirou dengan Shay pada masa 7 years after, dan terakhir dia mempertanyakan loyalitas mereka.

"Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu, Master." Kata Ichi-san.

"Kau juga?" Tanya Satoru.

"Iya. Aku memang Templar, tetapi rasanya ada kurang. Seharusnya, member dikumpulkan jadi satu untuk membahas rencana kita. Tetapi anehnya, tidak ada anggota yang mau menemui kita. Mereka malah memilih sembunyi. Padahal jelas-jelas masyarakat dan pemerintah Jepang sibuk dengan menangani game virtual SAO. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" kata Ichi-san.

"Aku juga." Kata Mayumi.

Mayuri dan Koji mengangguk pelan. Mereka berempat khawatir jika mereka mengkhianatinya, yang ada malah dibunuh. Menurut tradisi lama, seseorang yang berkhianat akan diburu dan dibasmi sampai akar-akarnya.

"Kalau begitu. Kalian harus komitmen. Kalian memilih sendiri jalan kalian, dan aku yakin kalian menemukan yang terbaik," ujar Satoru tersenyum.

"Hanya saja, kami tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Master. Kami patut berterima kasih kepada Master karena telah menolongku saat perampokan 7 tahun yang lalu." Kata Koji.

Koji punya masa lalu yang kelam. 7 tahun lalu, rumahnya dirampok dan keluarga nya dibunuh. Termasuk adik dan kakaknya. Dia berusaha mencari pembunuh tersebut, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Aku tahu. Tetapi kita harus janji, pegang Teguh pendirianmu, dan ingat, lakukan untuk Templar, dan untukku." Saran Satoru.

"Tentu saja. Kita sama-sama berjuang untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari ancaman Assassin." Kata Koichirou.

"May the Father of Understanding guide us," kata mereka bersumpah.

Mereka akan terus mengingat kebersamaan, baik suka maupun duka.

Di pihak lain, Sudou Nobuyuki membunuh 3 para pengawal yang ternyata anggota Templar. Dia mengenakan sarung tangannya untuk membantai mereka dan tidak ada sidik jarinya.

"Sudah saatnya, Oberon yang berkuasa, dan Kagami-sama yang akan berkuasa. May the Father of Understanding guide us," kata Sudou tersenyum licik.


	10. Chapter 10

Memory 3:

Satoru maupun Koichirou tidak mau bertemu dengan Nikolas Sarkozy. Sifatnya terlalu arogan untuk menjadi seorang member Templar Order. Bayangkan saja, Satoru sering kena PHP karena dia diajak berdiskusi dengan mantan PM Prancis tersebut. Namun, dia juga menghormati beliau karena dia pernah berjuang melawan para teroris di Syria, yang kebetulan juga markas para Assassins.

Saat ini, Satoru dan lainnya berada di depan pintu got yang berlapiskan beli hitam dan dibuat pada abad 17-18. Mirip seperti catacomb. Tetapi, tidak bercabang-cabang dan hanya 1 jalan saja meski di tengah-tengah banyak sekali jalur yang ditempuh. Mungkin saja, perancangnya berpikir bahwa jalur ini hanya bisa masuk-keluar ke tujuan yang sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Monseiur Nikolas?" kata Satoru.

"Mengambil apa yang jadi milikku. Benar, kan?"

"Jangan bilang kau mencari the box dan the manuscript. Benar kan?" Tanya Koichirou

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak tertarik hal itu." Kata Nikolas tenang.

"Jangan bohong kau! Kau arogan. Menggunakan uang rakyat hanya demi keserakahanmu, dan kau tidak peduli dengan rakyat. Bahkan, kau menerapkan kebijakan pengetatan—"

"Bla bla bla. Berita selalu saja menyudutkanku. Tidak melihat dari versiku terlebih dahulu. Master Satoru, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan kepadamu. Ikuti aku." Ujar Nikolas.

Mereka kebingungan. Tetapi, karena rasa penasarannya, jadi memutuskan untuk mengikuti Nikolas. Sewaktu-waktu dia berkhianat kepada Grandmaster, Koichirou tidak segan-segan membunuhnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau cari, Monseiur?"

Nikolas terdiam. Dia menggali, dan terus menggali, hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah peti. Tidak jelas apakah peti tersebut berisi emas atau tidak, karena dari bentuknya, pasti itu berisi emas yang tertimbun di tanah.

"Ini yang aku cari. Kau tahu peti ini berisi apa?" Tanya Nikolas.

Mereka semua menggeleng pelan.

"Peti ini berisi peta elektrik. Dan yang kalian cari sebenarnya tidak ada di Paris."

"Lho kok—" Mayuri dan Mayumi terkejut bukan main.

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tetapi yang harus kalian pahami, ada member yang tidak senang dengan kehadiranmu, Master Satoru. Apa Master mengetahui siapa dibalik semua ini?" Tanya Nikolas.

Koichirou tidak paham. Mengapa para Templar ingin mencuri manuscript dan box tanpa sepengetahuan oleh Grandmaster itu sendiri? Ini pasti coup de'tat, pikir Ichi-san.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui kalau manuscript dan box dicuri? Apa jangan-jangan—"

"Bukan. Intel ku mengatakan, yang perlu kalian waspadai sebenarnya adalah—"

Tiba-tiba, smoke grenade menggelinding di tanah.

"Smoke Grenade. Hati-hati!" teriak Satoru.

Tapi terlambat. Mereka semua terkena tidur dan pingsan di got. Satoru berusaha untuk tidak menghirupnya, tetapi dia dipukul di bagian lehernya hingga pingsan. Muncul Sudou yang mengenakan sarung tangan dan gas mask supaya dia tidak terhirup dengan Smoke Grenade yang dicampur dengan sleeping gas.

"Sayang sekali, Grandmaster Satoru. Aku ambil semua apa yang kau cari. Dan sekarang, kalian berada di wilayahku, Paris. Khu khu khu khu hahahahahahaha!" teriak Sudou.


	11. Chapter 11

#NP: Haruka Tomatsu – Courage (ost. SAO II)

Sequence 04: Escape

Memory 1:

Satoru terbangun. Dia membuka mata perlahan-lahan, dan melihat banyak sekali kerumuman orang. Tetapi anehnya, kenapa banyak orang menggunakan gerobak? Kemudian pakaiannya middle earth? Apakah ini game Sword Art Online? Dia tidak tahu. Satoru bertanya-tanya apakah ini Cuma mimpi semata. Dia menjewer telinga dan pipinya.

"Kurasa ini bukan mimpi." Gumam Satoru dalam hati.

"Tentu saja itu bukan mimpi. Ini adalah echo," suara yang hanya terdengar nyaring di telinga semata.

"Siapa kau?"

"Mestinya aku yang bertanya padamu." Suara itu muncul kembali.

Satoru heran dengan suara itu. Bukan saatnya dia bersikap aneh. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia seorang Grandmaster.

"Aku mengerti apa yang terjadi padamu, kawan. Tetapi sungguh aku sedih kalau kau dikhianati oleh orang yang menurutmu dekat," ujar suara.

"Memangnya kau tahu apa?"

"Orang itu…dia memukulmu sampai pingsan." Kata suara itu.

Jika ditelaah lebih jauh, suara itu ternyata perempuan. Masih gadis berumur 12-13 tahun.

"Begitu iya. Siapa yang memukulku?" Tanya Satoru.

"Aku tidak mengetahui namanya. Tetapi, dia berambut rapi, memakai sarung tangan, kacamata, kulit putih dan tingginya sama sepertinya. Aku lupa, ada baju yang mirip seperti…PMI,"

Sudou Nobuyuki! Satoru benar-benar marah kepadanya. Teganya dia menyerang dari belakang.

"Begitu iya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan lainnya?" Tanya Satoru.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Cuma…dia ditawan oleh para jubah PMI." Kata suara ketakutan.

Pasti itu ulah para member Templar Order. Dugaannya selama ini benar. Dia dikudeta oleh para member Templar. Satoru mengepal tangannya dengan marah besar.

"Tega-teganya mereka lakukan kepadaku! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" geram Satoru.

"Lalu…apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya suara itu.

"Aku akan selamatkan mereka, dan membunuh mereka." Ujar Satoru tersenyum.

"Membunuhnya?! Kau gila?! Kau pasti dipidana karena perbuatanmu?!" ujar suara tolak usulan Satoru.

"Aku sudah paham resiko itu. Tetapi tenang saja, aku bakal selamat dan aku akan menghentikan ambisi mengerikan itu. Aku bersumpah!" ujar Satoru.

"Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat?" Tanya suara.

Satoru menggunakan teknik eye vision. Ternyata, Satoru memihak Assassins yang selama ini dia bunuh. Tetapi, dia akan membuat Assassins dengan caranya sendiri dan membantu orang lain dari Templar.

"Aku sudah siap. Namamu siapa?"

"Yuuki. Konno Yuuki."

"Yuuki iya? Salam kenal Yuuki-chan. Sudah saatnya aku selamatkan mereka." Ujar Satoru tersenyum.

"Ano—"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan membalas perbuatanmu. Makasih iya, Yuuki-chan," ujar Satoru.

Dia memejamkan matanya, dan dia berada di gudang tembakau. Dan kebetulan, dia harus cepat pergi sebelum bahan kimia akan meledak semuanya.


	12. Chapter 12

Memory 2:

Yuuki Konno memang baru mengenal seorang pria meski dalam wujud suara. Meski begitu, dia tidak tertarik bergabung dengannya.

Memang, Middle Earth buatan Yuuki terlihat unik. Bayangkan saja, situasi maupun penduduk mirip seperti zaman kegelapan pada benua Eropa, seperti Inggris, Prancis, Spanyol, Italia, dan lain-lain.

"Gagal rupanya. Padahal, aku ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi." Kata Yuuki menghela napas

"Begitu iya? Sayang sekali. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya Yuuki. Aku mau memberikan sesuatu kepadanya," kata dr. Kurahashi yang menangani Yuuki selama dia mengidap penyakit AIDS.

"Memangnya dia itu siapa, sensei?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Dia Kirigaya Satoru. Bisa dibilang, dia teman baikku dan…dia yang telah menyelamatkanku dari game virtual SAO Alpha Version."

"Benarkah?! Kok aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, sensei?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Itu karena ada sesuatu yang berbahaya jika dipublikasikan. Aku juga tidak akan memberitahumu, Yuuki." Kata dr. Kurahashi.

"Ekhh?! Kasih tahu donk, Sensei. Aku ingin dengarkan."

dr. Kurahashi tersenyum tipis dan Yuuki mencoba membujuknya untuk bercerita lebih kepadanya. Namun, dia tidak bergeming, dan tidak mau cerita.

"Maafkan aku Yuuki kalau aku tidak melibatkanmu. Satoru dan adiknya adalah kunci untuk menemukan piece of eden. Sementara Koichirou adalah actor dibalik serangan Hotel Kawanata. Saat itu, tahun 2020, Koichirou dan Satoru kabur dari serangan Assassins. Tidak jelas siapa otak dibalik semua itu. Tetapi, aku yakin, Yozo Kagami adalah pelakunya. Meski dia Templar, tetapi dia memutarbalikkan seolah-olah ulah Assasins yang bertanggung jawab. Kau harus segera mencari penerusmu, Satoru. Jika tidak, nyawamu terancam." Ujar dr. Kirahashi dalam hati sedih.

Mengapa dr. Kirahashi mengatakan telah diselamatkan oleh Satoru? Karena dia pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya ketika dia mencoba bermain game virtual SAO Alpha Version. Saat itu, Assassin mencoba membunuhnya dengan hidden blade. Tetapi, berhasil dicegah oleh Satoru dan menggunakan tombaknya untuk membunuhnya. dr. Kirahashi terkesan dengannya, dan dia bersumpah akan mengikuti kemanapun dia pergi. Untuk itulah, dia dijuluki sebagai Intel oleh Satoru karena Grandmaster itu menganggap sebagai pihak netral tanpa sangkut pautnya dengan Assassin maupun Templar. Meski begitu, dr. Kirahashi mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi.


	13. Chapter 13

Memory 3:

Satoru membuka matanya, dan sadar secara perlahan-lahan. Dia berada di penjara bawah tanah. Tetapi tidak tahu di mana berada. Satoru berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun nihil.

Dia ternayata diikat rantai oleh member Templar. Satoru tidak akan pernah melupakan perbuatan Sudou Nobuyuki yang telah menjadi pengkhianat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, muncul Sudou Nobuyuki yang mengenakan seragam, dan mengenakan cincin Templar di depannya. Dia membawa pecut untuk menyiksa Satoru.

"Ahhh…Grandmaster Kirigaya Satoru. Sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa," kata Sudou tersenyum licik.

"Sialan kau, Sudou! Lepaskan aku dari sini!" geram Satoru sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari siksaan Sudou.

"Percuma, Master Satoru. Kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini. Aku sudah mengikat rantainya dengan kuat dan dipasang alat pelacak sewaktu-waktu dia kabur dari penjara. Xixixixixi!" teriak Sudou.

"Sialan, sialan, sialan! Sudou, aku perintahkan kau untuk—"

"Perintah apa? Kau sudah bukan Grandmaster, Satoru. Kau sudah mati!" teriak Sudou.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Yozo Kagami, member Templar akan menggantikan posisimu. Dia berambisi menjadi Grandmaster dan ingin mengambil Piece of Eden dari tanganmu."

"Jadi, kau selama ini tidak pernah dikabari karena—"

"Tentu saja. Aku merencanakan kudeta untuk menggulingkanmu karena aku ingin kekuasaan. Hahahahahahhahaa!" kata Sudou tertawa licik.

"Begitu aku sudah selesai denganmu, Kagami-sama akan menganggapku sebagai pilar penting. Itulah sebabnya aku ingin menghancurkanmu," kata Sudou Nobuyuki.

Satoru benar-benar membenci Sudou Nobuyuki. Dari keterkejutan menjadi amarah karena selama ini, dia dikhianati oleh Sudou dan kawan-kawan. Selain itu, Yozo Kagami juga merebut takhta darinya. Satoru menoleh ke atas, ada beberapa member Templar yang melihat dirinya disiksa. Diantaranya, Yozo Kagami sang Grandmaster Templar Order yang baru, Yumesaki Chika, Yumesaki Taro, Shimasaki Tooru, Subject 15 atau S15, Kanzaki Akira, Wolf McCarthy, dan Ujizane Uesugi.

Mereka semua bertanggung jawab atas kudeta yang bertujuan untuk menggulingkan dirinya. Tubuh Satoru benar-benar berontak, dan dia membenci Templar Order. Bahkan, dia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh semua orang yang telah mengkhianatinya. Tidak hanya disitu saja, para member Templar berkumpul dan berteriak boo kepada Satoru.

"KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN! KALIAN TELAH MELANGGAR SUMPAH TEMPLAR! KALIAN HARUS DIHUKUM MATI!" teriak Satoru.

"Jadi kau Kirigaya Satoru, Grandmaster Templar Order iya? Benar-benar menyedihkan," ujar S15 sinis.

"Kau tidak pantas menyandang status Grandmaster!" kata Yumesaki Chika tertawa sinis.

"Menyedihkan!"

"Payah!"

"Idiot!"

"Grandmaster apanya? Kau Cuma bocah!"

"Mati saja dibunuh oleh Sudou"

"Hidup Kagami-sama."

Semua member Templar mendukung Yozo Kagami untuk menjadi Grandmaster Templar yang baru. Bahkan, mereka berteriak untuk memusnahkan Kirigaya Satoru.

"Tenang semuanya. Lebih baik kita siksa dia sampai mati. Dan tolong, jangan ada yang protes. Sebelum kau mati, katakan di mana manuscript dan box nya?" Tanya Yozo Kagami.

"Tidak akan aku tahu, dasar pengkhianat!" teriak Satoru.

Kagami tersenyum sinis. Dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Satoru.

"Begitu iya? Sudou. Siksa dia!" perintah Kagami.

"Baik, Kagami-sama," ujar Sudou.

Sudou menyiksa Satoru dengan pecut sampai badannya penuh darah dan disiksa sampai mati.

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Hahaha! Teruslah sakit! Aku merasakan teriakan yang indah! Hahahaha!" teriak Sudou.

Saat itulah, Satoru harus memikirkan untuk kabur dari sini. Tetapi, dia harus menyelamatkan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu dan mencari cara untuk kabur bersama. Tetapi di mana? Dia berusaha menahan sakit.

"Bagaimana? Sakit apa tidak—"

Bunyi suara ledakan dari arah belakang. Tidak jelas sumbernya berasal dari mana. Kesempatan itulah yang didapat oleh Satoru untuk kabur dari penjara bawah tanah. Dia menggunakan hidden blade, dan secara tidak sadar hidden blade bisa kamuflase.

"Apa itu barusan?" Tanya Sudou.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya member Templar.

"Entahlah." Jawab member Templar lainnya.

Seketika, Rantainya copot beserta alat pelacak yang ditanamkan ke Satoru. Sudou benar-benar geram terhadapnya.

"Sialan kau, Satoru! Akan kuhabisi—"

Tiba-tiba, Kagami mendapat laporan dari intelnya bahwa manuscript dan box telah ditemukan. Lalu, dia menyertakan smartphone kepada Grandmaster baru, dan dia berbicara lewat kaca. Kemudian, Kagami berbicara.

"Tunggu. Biarkan dia pergi. Tujuan kita sudah tercapai."

"Apa maksud Kagami-sama?" Tanya Sudou.

Kagami mengirim sinyal kedip 4x, dan para member utama Templar terkejut dengan sinyal tersebut. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya, dan jasad Nikolas Sarkozy sudah dibuang ke sungai. Kita ke jepang segera,"


	14. Chapter 14

Memory 4:

Mayumi benci tempat gelap.

Membayangkan saja membuatnya dia mual dan trauma dengan hal-hal yang ada kaitannya dengan gelap. Mayumi tidak sendiri. Dia bersama Mayuri, Koichirou, Koji, dan Ichi-san. Tetapi, Nikolas Sarkozy tidak ada. Mereka berada di gudang, tidak ada jendela, dan mereka bisa-bisa mati kehabisan napas.

"Arrgghhhhh! Menyebalkan! Kenapa aku harus di tempat gelap begini, sich?!" geram Mayumi.

"Nee-chan, tenanglah! Kalau nee-chan teriak-teriak, orang akan mendengarkan kita!" kata Mayuri.

"Biar saja! Yang penting kabur dari sini! Arghhhh mooo! Kenapa tidak bisa dibuka rantainya?!" kata Mayumi.

"Tenang, Mayumi-san. Aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau tidak bisa diam," kata Koichirou sinis.

"Memangnya kenapa?! Aku bisa kok menghajarmu sampai wajahmu babak belur."

"Begitu iya?! Ayo siapa takut!" kata Koichirou.

Mayumi dan Koichirou saling adu mulut. Namun, penjaga nya tidak ada yang mengawasi mereka. Aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?

Ichi-san mencoba mengintip celah dari pintunya, dan ternyata para penjaga bertarung melawan seorang Assassin. Tekniknya sama persis seperti Kirigaya Satoru. Dia menggunakan hidden blade dan gun disaat yang situasinya sepi. Bahkan, serangannya makin sulit dibaca. Anehnya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Assassin tersebut.

Pertama, reaksinya bukan datar, tetapi menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan. Tidak jelas mengapa begitu. Tetapi, dia tidak ingin memberitahunya kepada Mayumi. Dia memilih untuk mengintip terlebih dahulu.

Assassin bergerak dengan cepat dan memlintirkan lengan kirinya sambil menggorok leher pengawal hingga tewas. Pengawal lainnya berusaha untuk menikamnya dari belakang, tetapi dia mendapatkan serangan dari arah atas.

Dia mengenakan seragam Assassin juga. Bedanya, dia menggabungkan unsure Templar Order dengan Assassin, dan mengenakan warna merah dan hitam sekaligus.

Ichi-san terkejut ternyata, dia adalah Kirigaya Satoru. Kenapa dia berada di sini? Bukannya dia ditawan oleh para member Templar yang berkhianat dan akan disiksa sampai mati? Apa maksudnya ini?

Saat itulah, Satoru mendobrak pintunya, dan berkata, "Teman-teman, kita harus keluar dari sini. Dan jangan lupa, senjata kalian dibawa karena banyak orang yang ingin memburu kita,"

Mereka semua terkejut dengan ucapan kita. Tetapi, terlihat jelas bahwa Mayumi dan Mayuri benar-benar menangis karena ditolong lagi oleh Satoru. Dia membuka rantainya, dan memberikan hidden blade secara Cuma-Cuma kepada mereka.

"Begitu iya? Kau membagikan senjata donasiku kepada mereka?" Tanya Assassin berjubah biru.

"Tentu saja. Kita semua…akan memburu para Templar sampai tak tersisa,"


	15. Chapter 15

Memory 5:

Kejadian tersebut tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Koichirou dan kawan-kawannya. Mestinya, mereka bersumpah untuk setia kepada Templar Order. Namun, ada perasaan yang sampai sekarang masih ragu. Pada akhirnya, keraguan yang di pikiran mereka telah hilang.

"Grandmaster! Kau masih hidup? Syukurlah," kata Mayumi menangis.

"Aku bukan Grandmaster lagi. Tetapi seorang Assassin," kata Satoru tersenyum.

Semua shock mendengarnya. Kirigaya Satoru tidak menyangka bahwa dia berubah haluan dari Templar ke Assassin.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Ichi-san.

"Aku jelaskan nanti. Yang penting, kalian harus keluar dari sini. Ikuti aku," ujar Satoru.

"Lalu, dia ini siapa?" Tanya Koichirou sambil menunjuk seorang Assassin berwarna biru.

Satoru lupa tidak memberitahunya siapa namanya. Assassin biru tersenyum dan menembak tepat ke rantai Koichirou.

"Panggil aku Raven."kata nya datar.

"Raven? Nama aslinya?" Tanya Koichirou.

"Itu tidak penting. Kalian harus menyelamatkan diri kalian dulu. Pertama-tama, kita akan melewati arah menuju pintu keluar. Tenang saja, pintunya tidak terkunci dan tidak ada penjaga," kata Raven.

Raven menginstruksikan Satoru dan teman-temannya untuk mengikutinya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain percaya kepadanya. Memang, dari sikapnya, dia terlihat mencurigakan. Bahkan, dari seorang Assassin. Mayumi punya firasat kalau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Tetapi apa? Dia tidak yakin pasti. Untuk saat ini, dia lebih baik percaya.

Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Para penjaga yang melewatinya dibunuh oleh Raven sendiri. Apalagi, dia memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda dari Satoru. Yaitu, dia tidak terlihat dan tubuhnya nyaris lenyap ditelan bumi. Para penjaga mengarah ke belakang, dan Raven membunuhnya dengan hidden blade di bagian jantung, dan menutup mulutnya hingga tewas.

Raven bersiul pelan yang artinya langsung bergerak. Kemudian diikuti oleh Satoru dan teman-temannya. Raven mengintip lewat celah-celah pintu. Tetapi, dia juga menggunakan Eagle Vision. Sama seperti Satoru. Hanya, Satoru agak kesulitan menggunakannya. Tidak ada orang. Raven menyuruh mereka untuk cepat bergerak. Saat itulah, ada beberapa pengawal yang mengejar mereka.

Saat itulah, Raven berusaha menghalangi mereka dengan bertarung. Satoru berusaha menolongnya, tetapi ditolak keras oleh Raven

"Pergilah! Kalian tidak punya waktu untuk menolongku! Ngomong-ngomong Satoru, aku berterima kasih kepadamu," kata Raven.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin bercerita banyak tentangmu, tetapi tidak bisa. Lebih baik kau temui segera Mentorku. Pergilah, Satoru!"

"Tetapi—"

"Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu! Kau dibutuhkan di masa akan datang. Kumohon untukku, Mamoru Randou." Ujar Raven sambil mengatakan kepada Satoru nama aslinya.

Akhirnya, Satoru mengangguk pelan, dan menyusul teman-temannya. Dia terus berlari dan menebas setiap pengawal yang melintas. Para penembak berusaha membunuh Satoru. Tetapi, dia dengan sigap berlari zig zag, dan menembak mereka sekaligus hingga mati.

Sebenarnya, Raven yang meledakkan ruang eksekusi yang telah menyiksa Satoru dengan C4. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau membocorkan rencananya. Apalagi, nama aslinya. Tetapi, dia berutang budi kepada Satoru karena telah menyelamatkan monster dragon di SAO Alpha Version, sehingga dia menjadi Assassin.

Satoru melihat helicopter yang menunggunya. Ternyata dia adalah Kikouka Seijirou, musuh Kayaba Akihiko yang memihak Assassin.

"Selamat datang, para Assassin. Maafkan aku, tetapi ada hal yang harus dipersiapkan segera sebelum bertemu dengan Mentorku." Kata Kikuoka tersenyum.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Koji

"Kau akan mengerti begitu kita sampai. Setelah itu, kalian akan ditempa lebih keras selama 2 tahun. Siapkan fisik dan mental kalian," kata Kikuoka.

Mereka semua bingung. Tetapi mereka ikuti sarannya, dan mereka bersumpah untuk membalas dendam kepada para member Templar yang telah mengkhianatinya.

Sementara itu, seorang Grandmaster Templar, Yozo Kagami mengamati kaburnya mereka dari menara dan berkata, "Piece of Eden menjadi milikku. Satoru, begitu aku bertemu denganmu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."


	16. Chapter 16

#NP: Beat songs

Sequence 05: 2 Years after

Memory 01:

2024

Tahun-tahun yang berat bagi Satoru dan kawan-kawan untuk melatih diri hingga mereka menjadi Assassin. Bahkan, mereka dipisahkan supaya mereka mendapatkan misi, pengalaman, dan moral yang didapat. Meski mereka mendapatkan uang banyak, tetapi mereka menginvestasikan asuransi diri mereka sendiri, baik alasan meninggal karena kecelakaan maupun dibunuh.

Tidak disangka, mereka menjadi tumbuh kuat, baik pikiran maupun fisiknya karena ditempa oleh Mentor yang benar-benar professional. Kini, mereka diangkat menjadi member Assassin, sedangkan Satoru menjadi Mentor. Meski begitu, mereka dipisah di wilayah tertentu. 5 member dan 1 Mentor yang tetap di Tokyo karena mereka punya kelebihan dan kekurangan yang berbeda-beda.

Satoru memiliki kelebihan: memiliki Eagle Vision, cepat seperti Assassin, pandai menggunakan senjata apapun seperti hidden blade, sword, hidden gun, dan hidden gun. Kelebihan lainnya adalah tenang, pintar menganalisa dan cepat tanggap. Kelemahannya dia adalah dia terlalu serius, dan kurang koordinasi satu sama lain. Sehingga, dia sering lepas kendali dalam membunuh atau miskomunikasi. Selain itu, dia hanya pandai menjadi seorang Assassin saja. Selain itu, dia tidak pandai.

Koichirou memiliki kelebihan: memiliki kecepatan yang sama dengan Satoru. Bedanya, dia pandai menggunakan senjata great sword. Dia menggunakan light sword karena lawannya bukan Templar. Dia bisa lebih serius jika menggunakan GS secara langsung. Selain itu, dia pandai memonitoring aktivitas yang mencurigakan, dan menggunakan combo sebanyak 14 kali yang dia beri nama 'Lightning Streak Combo' karena setelah kombo ke 14, mengeluarkan listrik yang mematikan. Kelemahannya, dia terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengambil tindakan, dan terkadang tidak memperhitungkan resiko yang dia ambil.

Mayumi memiliki kelebihan: dia pandai dalam menggunakan tombak, baik panjang maupun pendek. Selain itu, dia memakai armor yang tebal supaya dia bisa memukul sekaligus. Selain itu, dia pintar menyamar karena dia ternyata seorang Idol tanpa ketahuan. Selain itu, dia ramah dan baik kepada adiknya, termasuk anak kecil. Kelemahannya adalah kekuatannya dia terlalu rendah meski pertahanannya bagus. Selain itu, dia terlalu sinis sama orang baru kenal, dan takut dengan gelap.

Mayuri sebaliknya. Dia memiliki kelebihan yang unik. Yaitu menggunakan sihir tanpa khawatir lingkungan sekitar. Dia beri nama 'Secret Magic' karena hanya dia dan musuh yang mengetahui sihirnya. Dia menggunakan energy untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuh mereka. Dia berani gelap, dan hati-hati. Kelemahannya adalah dia sering ketahuan jika dia menyamar karena wajahnya mudah dikenali orang lain ketimbang kakaknya. Bahkan, dia berusaha berkali-kali ganti rambut, tetapi tetap sama hasilnya. Selain itu, dia pemalu dan pertahanannya rendah.

Ichinose atau Ichi-san. Kekuatan dia lebih besar dibandingkan lainnya. Hanya saja, dia kuat kalau dia memakai hammer. Selain itu, dia pintar dalam menerjemahkan dalam bahasa apapun, baik latin maupun bahasa lainnya. Kelemahan lainnya adalah ceroboh meski dia tegar dan sabar.

Koji malah dia kuat jika menggunakan tangan kosong. Selain itu, dia pintar merakit senjata hingga senjata paling mematikan sekalipun. Dia juga pintar dalam teknologi meski dari segi politik, Satoru lebih paham. Kekurangannya adalah dia terlalu diam, dan mikirnya terlalu lama.

Mereka semua memiliki kelebihan dan kekurangan yang berbeda-beda. Meski begitu, mereka tetap bersama sampai mati.

Esoknya, Mentor Satoru bersiap-siap untuk memulai membalas dendam kepada para Templar. Termasuk Yozo Kagami.

"Pertama, aku harus menemukan Kirigaya Kazuto, adikku untuk aku latih jadi seorang Assassin."

"Setelah itu, apa?" Tanya Koichirou yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Cari mereka dan Piece of Eden untuk amankan segera. Jika tidak, bumi terancam hancur karena Templar,"


	17. Chapter 17

Sequence 06: The Assassin Apprentice

Memory 01:

2025

Tahun yang aneh bagi Kazuto. Dia berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, dan berusaha mengejar ketinggalan pelajaran selama 2 tahun. Dia tidak akan pernah mengingat kejadian itu. Apalagi bertemu dengan Sudou Nobuyuki dimana dia berusaha merebut Asuna di ALO.

Sejatinya, Kazuto perfect sekali. dia memang sudah punya pacar, Asuna Yuuki dan seorang anak yang bernama Yui. Kehidupan yang dulu seperti tidak akrab dengan adiknya bernama Kirigaya Suguha (meski mereka sepupu karena orang tuanya meninggal).

Ada hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal. Kazuto bertanya-tanya apa itu Assassin dan Templar. Dia tidak akan melupakan kejadiannya pasca para player SAO yang terjebak di ALO, dan Sudou mencoba membunuhnya.

Pasca para player SAO bebas, Kazuto menangkap sudou dan menjebloskan ke penjara. Namun, dia tiba-tiba menghilang 3 hari kemudian.

Suatu ketika, Kazuto ingin menengok Asuna yang berada di rumah sakit sendirian. Saat itu, dia menaiki bis ke sana. Dia juga melihat seorang pria yang aneh. Pria itu mengenakan seragam yang berwarna merah, dan memakai baju hitam yang ditutupi symbol plus warna merah. Kazuto bertanya-tanya logo apa itu. Namun, dia tidak peduli awalnya. Beberapa menit kemudian, kejadian pembajakan bis dimulai dengan menodongkan senjata ke kepala supir.

"Antarkan aku ke stasiun Shinjuku kalau ingin selamat,"

Saat itulah, mereka semua panic. Termasuk Kazuto. Dia tidak menyangka akan pembajakan Bus. Kazuto mencari timing yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan para penumpang dari sandera.

"Hentikan! Bebaskan mereka segera! Aku polisi! Dan kalau kau tidak segera—" tiba-tiba pembajak tersebut menembak bahu polisi.

"Diam! Kalau kau bicara atau mendekatiku, aku bakal membunuhmu! Ingat itu!" teriak pembajak bis.

Polisinya diam, dan Kazuto menengok sana sini untuk memastikan kondisi aman. Namun anehnya, ada seseorang yang mengenakan hoodie dengan emblem yang sama. Dia berada di pojok sebelah kiri sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Saat itulah, Pembajak menodongkan pistol dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak respon?! Kau ini tuli atau—" tiba-tiba seorang pria berhoodie emblem plus merah menembak kepalanya dengan hidden gun yang ditaruh di samping kanan. Pembajak itu tidak tahu, bahwa dia telah dibunuh oleh seorang Assassin.

"Dasar Templar sampah!" kata Assassin tersebut, dan menolong polisi tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Assassin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau siapa?" Tanya polisi yang terluka sambil diobat oleh nya. Orang itu tersenyum.

"Aku Kirigaya Satoru. Seorang…" Kata Satoru tersenyum, berbisik ke Kazuto, "Assassin. Salam kenal, Kazuto adikku."


	18. Chapter 18

Memory 2:

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau ingin aku menjadi seorang Assassin? Yang benar saja!" teriak Kazuto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau kau tidak menjadi seorang Assassin, nyawamu akan terancam. Selain itu, Kayaba Akihiko juga dulu member Templar." Kata Satoru.

Kazuto terkejut mendengar pernyataan bahwa Templar maupun Assassin benar-benar ada. Tetapi bagaimana bisa? Kazuto tidak habis pikir mengapa perkumpulan seperti itu nyata. Dia mencubit pipinya supaya tidak mimpi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau memberitahuku soal ini? Apa ada kaitannya denganku?" Tanya Kazuto.

"Iya. Ini ada kaitannya denganmu. Tidak…dengan kita. Ayah dan ibu membuat server khusus animus 2.0 bersama Abstergo Entertainment. Mereka awalnya tidak mengetahui keberadaan Templar. Namun setelah diselidiki, ternyata perkumpulan itu benar-benar eksis. Dan juga…berbahaya," kata Satoru menjelaskan.

Satoru juga menjelaskan Templar maupun Assassin. Selain itu, dia juga menjelaskan situasi sesaat dia terjebak di game SAO, Kayaba yang ingin keluar dari Templar namun tidak bisa, dan awal dari Grandmaster jadi Mentor Assassin. Selain itu, Satoru banyak menjelaskan mengenai Piece of Eden dan petualangannya bersama member Assassin yang sekarang berpencar di seluruh dunia.

"Begitu iya. Kalau memang kau ingin memintaku jadi Assassin, aku setuju. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau—"

"Pacarmu tidak terlibat begitu maksudmu?" kata Satoru.

Kazuto mengangguk pelan. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin Asuna terlibat karena berbahaya. Selain itu, dia tidak ingin Asuna mati karenanya. Kazuto ingat saat Asuna mati di tangan Kayaba, tetapi untungnya, dia mati hanya di game semata. Kini saatnya dia menyelamatkan banyak orang dengan bergabung dengan Assassin. Sebuah keputusan yang berat di matanya. Namun, Akhirnya Kazuto memutuskan.

"Baiklah kalau emang permintaanmu seperti itu, Kazuto. Akan aku usahakan supaya pacarmu tidak mengerti tentang Assassin maupun Templar. Ada lagi Kazuto?" Tanya Satoru.

Kazuto menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum.

"Baiklah Kazuto. Aku tunggu besok pagi jam 7. Sampai jumpa," kata Satoru dan pergi meninggalkan bis.

Saat itulah hidup Kazuto berubah. Dia memutuskan menjadi Assassin. Tidak hanya itu juga, dia juga menjadi penerus Assassin seandainya Satoru pergi. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Piece of Eden jatuh ke tangan Templar. Termasuk Sudou Nobuyuki itu sendiri.

Pertempuran di Jepang antara Assassin dan Templar segera dimulai…

Tamat


End file.
